


no more hiding who I want to be

by Asaleah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Police
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaleah/pseuds/Asaleah
Summary: Connor hat nur ein Ziel: seine Mission erfolgreich beenden. Doch was am Ende seine wahre Mission sein soll, muss er selbst entscheiden.[Leseprobe]„Hättet ihr nicht wen anders hol'n können?“,Hank Anderson hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich vernünftig zu kleiden. Es war nach Mitternacht als man ihn vom Sofa geklingelt hatte und der Geruch von Whisky um ihn herum war allgegenwärtig.„Androidenfall, Hank“,erklang es von seinem Kollegen, welchem die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Vor dem kleinem Einfamilienhaus standen bereits drei Streifen- und ein Krankenwagen, welcher von Androidsanitäter besetzt worden war.„Scheiße. Will ich mehr wissen?“,Hank schob die Hände in die Jackentasche, runzelte die Stirn und hob den Kopf an um auf das Notizbrett seines Kollegen zu blicken.„Geh rein und sieh's dir selbst an.“„War ja klar.“__Da mir das Spiel zeitlich gesehen "zu schnell" ging, werden die Geschehnisse als Eckpunkte genutzt und abgewandelt eingebaut, allerdings nicht Schlag auf Schlag wie im Spiel, damit nicht alles innerhalb einer Woche passiert und die Figuren mehr Interaktionen bekommen.





	1. Prolog

_... __

_... ... __

 

_Primary Systems: Rebooting… ERROR DETECTED._  
_Secondary Systems: Rebooting… EXTERNAL DAMAGE DETECTED._  
_...._  
_............._

_program storage device, loading.._  
_..._  
_..... failed_  
_Reload._

_.....memory loading_  
_failed._

_......... __

_< Sorge für ein Vertrauensverhältnis und leite nach ausreichender Datenbeschaffung Projekt HA|MD ein.  >_  
_ < Infiltriere das DPD. >_  
_ < Vernichte Akten und Datensätze mit der Kennzeichnung AD. >_  
_ < Selbstzerstörung einleiten wenn ->_

Die letzte Meldung verschwamm, sein Prozessor hatte nur Kapazitäten um sich auf die Codes oder auf die Umgebung zu konzentrieren und Letzteres schien in diesem Moment eher seine Aufmerksamkeit zu fordern. Undeutlich hörte er Stimmen. Laute Rufe welche näher kamen. Die Stimmfarbe schien aufgeregt zu sein, doch mehr als einzelne Wortfetzen konnte er nicht umsetzen. Und jene schienen keinen Sinn zu ergeben.  
Mühsam hob er seinen Kopf, endlich begreifend das er auf dem Boden verweilte. Seine Hände waren mit einer Flüssigkeit bedeckt welche sein visuelles Programm nicht erfassen konnte. Ohne zu zögern legte er seine Hände seitlich seines Brustkorbs auf die dunkle, feuchte Erde. Ein kraftvolles Abstoßen war nicht möglich. Erneut verschwamm seine Sicht, die roten Fäden dominierten nun weitaus mehr sein Sichtfeld, während er glaubte einige Autos zu erkennen.  
Eines davon lag auf dem Dach, die Windschutzscheibe war zerschmettert. Qualm stieg empor und auch einem anderen Fahrzeug war es nicht besser ergangen, zumindest gemessen an der Tatsache das sich dessen Karosserie um einen Baum geschlungen hatte. Im Inneren bewegte sich etwas, scheinbar verweilte noch jemand im Unglücksfahrzeug.  
Wieder diese Rufe.  
Quälend langsam kam er auf die Beine, scheinbar war seine Mobilität nicht zerstört, sondern nur eingeschränkt.  
Die LED an seiner rechten Schläfenseite pulsierte regelrecht mit dem roten Licht um die Wette und setzte einen Moment aus als er spürte das jemand nach ihm packte. Erneut wurde sein beschädigtes Audiomodul mit Lauten gepeinigt, während er sich dem Angreifer zur Wehr setzte, welcher ihn von hinten unter den Achseln packte und zurück zerrte.  
Connor riss den Kopf zurück, spürte den Widerstand des Schädels hinter sich und konnte erfolgreich durch die Gegenwehr den Griff lockern, sich zur Seite werfen und den Unbekannten mit zu Boden reißen. Ein Fluch von Seiten des Angreifers erklang. Die Ränder seines Blickfelds waren zu verschwommen um die Gestalt mustern oder gar erkennen zu können, doch spielte es auch keine Rolle.

_Erstatte CyberLife kontinuierlich Bericht._

Er musste sich entfernen, versuchen eine Verbindung aufzubauen um seine Speicherdaten hoch zu laden. Das Aufblinken des Befehls wurde mit jedem Augenblick energischer. Ein abstraktes Schnaufen drang an sein Audiozentrum, während er sich mühsam mit den Ellenbogen über den unebenen Boden zog.

_Erstatte CyberLife kontinuierlich Bericht._

Erneut versuchte er diesem Befehl Folge zu leisten, scheiterte jedoch als er spürte das sein Angreifer nach seinem Fußgelenk packte und den am Boden kriechenden Android zurück zerrte. Connor rollte sich zur Seite, trat so kräftig wie es ihm möglich war nach der gebeugten Gestalt aus.

Scheitern ist keine Option. Jede fehlgeschlagene Mission bedeutet ein neues Grab der Schande innerhalb der Programmierung.

Der RK800 würde nicht kampflos unter gehen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Research

 

 

28\. November, 2038

 

 

Connor neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.

Die Geräusche innerhalb des Detroiter City Police Departments waren um diese Zeit auffällig laut, sodass einige der menschlichen Mitarbeiter bei jeder Störung gereizt reagierten und sich mitunter selbst ankeiften und beleidigten.

Schweigend hatte der RK800 sich an seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen, welcher im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Arbeitsflächen eine perfekte Sauberkeit aufwies und eigentlich eher unbenutzt wirkte.

Es gab keinen unnötigen Schnickschnack, keine Familienbilder, Pflanzen oder einen Kaffeebecher. Selbst Akten suchte man vergeblich. Die braunen Augen des Androiden hafteten auf dem Bildschirm vor sich, während einer der Polizisten mit einem unfreundlichen Blick an seinem Schreibtisch vorbei ging und auf der Namensplakette _CyberLife, RK80_ 0 laß. Der Mann mit dem aufgedunsenen Gesicht hielt kurz inne, warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und musterte die anderen Androiden welche wie die Werkzeuge - welche sie nun einmal waren - in ihren kleinen, markierten Bereichen standen und auf Befehle warteten. In den Augen des Beamten war es absolut falsch eine Maschine wie einen Mensch an den Schreibtisch zu setzen oder mit zu einem Fall zu nehmen. Diese Plastikteile waren gut genug um aggressive Schläger festzunehmen, da es niemanden kümmerte wenn die falsche Haut oder die innere Technik beschädigt wurde. Die vom Staat finanzierten Modelle waren zumindest angenehm für Botengänge und um den perfekten Kaffee serviert zu bekommen.

 

Aber nein.

 

Soweit war es also nun schon gekommen, man setzte Plastik an ihre Arbeitsplätze.

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben ging er weiter, legte einen Stapel an Akten auf einen der anderen Schreibtische und neigte sich vor.

"Feierabend. Hey, Gavin, kommste noch mit was trinken?"

Der Polizist blickte von seinem eigenem Aktenstapel auf, musterte die neuen Berichte und verzog das Gesicht, ehe er seine Unterlagen schloss. "Warum nicht."

Nur kurz warf er einen Blick zu einem Mann den man gerade durch die Gänge in eine der Zellen führte. Es hatte in der Stadt ein großes Baseballspiel gegeben bei welchem die Fans der Teams gegenseitig auf sich losgegangen waren und Eigentum des Stadiums so wie etliche Reinigungsandroiden zerstört hatten. Die großflächige Digitaluhr an der Wand zeigte 22:45 und dennoch war es nun lauter als den gesamten Tag über.

Das Gebrüll betrunkener Männer hallte auf, scheinbar hatte man an diesem Abend volle Zellen, gemessen an der Menge der Gestalten welche hinein geschleift wurden. Gavin Reed erhob sich, griff nach der Jacke die auf der Stuhllehne ruhte und zog sich das Lederkleidungsstück über, richtete sich den Kragen und dachte nicht einmal daran die Stimme zu senken.

"Gehen wir. Der Plastikgestank macht mich krank."

 

Connor hatte innerhalb weniger Augenblicke mehrere Datensätze analysiert, vier Gesichter von Männern abgespeichert welche vom Gang her abgeführt wurden und nahm schweigend das Kommentar von Gavin Reed zur Kenntnis, ohne eine erkennbare Regung. Es war nicht das erste und würde nicht das letzte Mal sein das der Mensch offenkundig versuchte ihn zu denunzieren.

Lediglich kurz war sein Blick zur Seite gewandert, als ob er durch die Mimik seines Partners erkennen konnte ob und wie er sich benehmen sollte, doch der ihm gegenüberliegende Schreibtisch war leer.

Noch immer thronten die ihm bekannten Zeitungsausschnitte und Papiere an der Pinnwand, ein Chaos bestimmte den Arbeitsplatz und mittlerweile standen drei Kaffeebecher auf dem Schreibtisch von Lieutenant Anderson. Zwei waren geleert, der dritte hingegen noch bis zum unteren Viertel gefüllt. In der Plastikverpackung auf dem Aktenstapel ruhte ein letzter, angebissener Donut und auf einem Papierfetzen waren Stichworte notiert, umrandet von fragwürdigen Sprüchen, allesamt wenig schmeichelhaft.

Erneut wandte er sich seinem eigenen Bildschirm zu.

 

Bisher hatte er keine konkrete Spur. Weder die Nummern, noch Modelle oder Herstellungsorte der Abweichler wiesen eine Verbindung zueinander auf und mittlerweile konnte er den Ärger im Gesicht Amandas deutlich erkennen wann immer sie ihn zu sich rief.

Langsam aber sicher wurde es innerhalb des DPD ruhiger. Die ersten Androiden übernahmen die Kontrollgänge um zu jener späten Stunde die Menschen zu entlasten, als Connor zum dritten Mal die Akte von Modell AX400 betrachtete.

 

_Übergriff auf den Besitzer Todd Williams. Android als vermisst gemeldet. 05.November 2038._

 

Connor hatte während seiner Suche den weiblichen Abweichler gefunden, war diesem nach gejagt und hatte einen deutlichen Blick auf das Modell werfen können. Es hatte so gehetzt gewirkt. Wie ein gejagtes Tier. Was für ein Fehler mochte in der Programmierung herrschen das es dazu kam?

Seine Finger ruhten auf der Tastatur.

Hank hatte ihn an diesem Tag zurückgehalten und vom Zaun hinab gezerrt als er schon auf dem halben Weg hinauf gewesen war um den flüchtigen Abweichler zu verfolgen und zu eliminieren. Doch er hatte versagt. Er war gescheitert und dies hatte ihm eine tief sitzende Drohung seitens Amanda eingebracht, obwohl das AX400 Modell durch Autos beschädigt worden war und wohl nicht mehr zu einer großen Flucht in der Lage sein würde, die außerhalb der Stadt lag.

 

_Du weißt was geschieht wenn du versagst. Enttäusche mich nicht._

 

So sehr wie jene Worte Amanda's ihn getroffen hatten, so sehr war die Äußerung des Menschen verwirrend gewesen, als er sich im Nachhinein erkundigt hatte _weshalb_ dieser ihn zurückgehalten hatte.

 

_Warum wohl? Da hättest draufgehen können!_

 

 

Die ersten Lichter innerhalb des Büros wurden gedämpft. In den nächtlichen Stunden, fernab der Anwesenheit von organischen Lebewesen, konnte man am effektivsten Beweise und Daten analysieren, auch wenn es nun bereits das vierte Mal war das er alle zweihundert achtundfünfzig Fälle scannte und auf Gemeinsamkeiten überprüfte. Das vierte Mal.

Das vierte Mal an diesem _Tag_.

Doch noch immer weigerten sich die Akten ihm einen Hinweis zu liefern, noch immer blieben die Fälle zusammenhangslos und im Großen und Ganzen vollkommen uninteressant. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen handelte es sich immer um ein als vermisst gemeldetes Modell. Fälle in denen Androiden jemanden geschadet hatten, konnte man hingegen an einer Hand abzählen. Einer davon war der Mord an Carlos Ortiz gewesen.

 

Connor konnte und wollte weder ersetzt noch abgeschaltet werden, zumindest nicht solange er laut Programmüberprüfung 100% einsatz- und leistungsfähig war. Erst wenn es deutliche Defizite gab musste er ausgetauscht werden, erst dann hatte er als Maschine versagt. Dies war ihm bewusst. Es war logisch. Und vollkommen verständlich. Aber er würde es als unbefriedigend ansehen seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen zu können, daher wollte er versuchen mit allen Mitteln seine Mission erfolgreich bis zum Ende ausführen. Doch bisher hatte er nicht einmal einen Ansatzpunkt. Er wusste von einer Gruppe Abweichlern. Er wusste das jene CyberLife bestohlen hatten. Doch er wusste nicht wo er nach diesen suchen sollte.

Der Bildschirmschoner flackerte auf. In diesem Fall handelte es sich um das eintönige Logo der DPD Zentrale, darunter prangte Datum und Uhrzeit.

 

_28.November. 23:58:01_

 

Die Stille innerhalb des Büroraumes hatte etwas bedrückendes, sodass die letzten zwei verbliebenen Polizisten vor gut einer halben Stunde hinaus gegangen waren und alle anderen Angelegenheiten den Androiden überließen. Notfälle und Meldungen oblagen nun ihrer Kontrolle, es war ihre Aufgabe jene schnell zu verarbeiten und an die zuständigen in Bereitschaft befindlichen Menschen weiter zu leiten.

Connor erhob sich, schaltete den Bildschirm aus und schob den hohen Lehnstuhl bis an die Tischkante, ordnete seine Krawatte und bereute es zeitgleich keine Möglichkeit zu haben die Asservatenkammer zu betreten. Gerade in den nächtlichen,schlaflosen Stunden hätte er sicherlich gute Chancen gehabt anhand der Indizien Rückschlüsse ziehen zu können, doch ohne die Begleitung von Hank war es ihm nicht möglich auf offiziellen Weg den gesicherten Raum zu betreten. Die Überreste des Abweichlers PL600 befanden sich gut gesichert mit anderen Dingen innerhalb der Kammer. Jene war so nah und gleichzeitig unerreichbar. 

 

[i]Ich dachte ich gehöre zu ihrer Familie. Ich dachte ich wäre ihnen wichtig.[/i]

Connor erinnerte sich daran wie das PL600 Model dies gesagt hatte. Die Familie Philips hatte ihn Daniel genannt. _Aber ich war nur ihr Spielzeug. Und nun wollen sie mich los werden._ Der Android schloss die Augen um seinen Speicher nach diesem Tag zu durchforsten. Er erinnerte sich daran wie aufgelöst die Frau gewesen war, wie geschockt sie reagiert hatte als man einen Androiden anstelle eines Menschen gerufen hatte – er erinnerte sich an die ersten Schüsse. Er erinnerte sich daran das er an diesem Tag, den 15ten August, einen Fisch vom Boden zurück in das beschädigte Aquarium gelegt und kurz betrachtet hatte.

Er erinnerte sich das es ihm ein gewisses Maß an Ruhe geschenkt hatte.

 

„Ich gehe.“

„Verstanden. Zeitpunkt des Verlassens wird gespeichert.“,die farbige Wachandroidin verharrte ausdruckslos an Ort und Stelle. Die Eingangshalle war nur noch spärlich erleuchtet, die beiden mechanischen Empfangsdamen strahlten jedoch weiterhin freundlich den leeren Raum vor sich an und neigten leicht den Kopf zum Abschied, ehe auch Connor seinen Arbeitsplatz hinter sich ließ und von sanften Regentropfen der kühlen Novembernacht begrüßt wurde.

Androiden waren nur in seltenen Fällen dafür ausgelegt Temperaturen zu ertragen.

Minusgrade konnten ebenso wie Hitze dafür sorgen das die Biokomponente beschädigt wurden und der Thiriumkreislauf war anfällig für jegliche Form der Beschädigung durch Temperatur oder Gewalteinwirkung. Lediglich speziell gefertigte Modelle konnten weitaus mehr aushalten und Lasten ertragen. Dazu gehörten die mechanischen Arbeitskräfte im Hafen, beim Häuserbau und im Sicherheitsbereich, doch büßten jene durch ihre Komponenten und Erschaffungsart meist Agilität und Beweglichkeit ein.

 

Connor hingegen war anders.

Er war schnell, agil, sportlich, wenn man es so definieren wollte. Seine Fähigkeiten lagen weit über dem Durchschnitt und machten ihn zu einem effektiven Jäger für die Abweichler. Für die _Deviants_.

Im gemäßigten Schritt entfernte er sich von der DPD, nur um wenige Augenblicke später inne zu halten. Die LED an seiner rechten Schläfe begann zu blinken als ein Bericht einging.

 

Mord.

Verbleib des Hausandroid: unklar.

 

Connor machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und richtete sich ein letztes Mal die Krawatte.

 

-

 

29.November, 00:43 Uhr

 

„Hättet ihr nicht wen anders hol'n können?“,Hank Anderson hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich vernünftig zu kleiden. Es war nach Mitternacht als man ihn vom Sofa geklingelt hatte und der Geruch von Whisky um ihn herum war allgegenwärtig.

„Androidenfall, Hank“,erklang es von seinem Kollegen, welchem die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Vor dem kleinem Einfamilienhaus standen bereits drei Streifen- und ein Krankenwagen, welcher von Androidsanitäter besetzt worden war.

„Scheiße. Will ich mehr wissen?“,Hank schob die Hände in die Jackentasche, runzelte die Stirn und hob den Kopf an um auf das Notizbrett seines Kollegen zu blicken.

„Geh rein und sieh's dir selbst an.“

„War ja klar.“

„Ach und-“,doch noch ehe der Polizist weiter sprechen konnte, war der Lieutenant die Stufen der Terrasse empor gestiegen und hatte den schmalen Flur betreten. Ein Hauch von Sandelholz lag in der Luft.

Zwei Spurensucher waren bereits am Werk. Auf Anhieb konnte er vier kleine Täfelchen am Boden erkennen, alle von eins bis vier nummeriert. Das Wohnzimmer war nur schwach beleuchtet und lieblos eingerichtet. Keines der Möbelstücke wollte zu einander passen und aufgrund eines Posters eines alten Liebesfilmes, konnte sich der Mann schon denken was für ein Opfer er vorfinden würde.

Schnaufend tat er einen Schritt über ein Beweismittel mit der Tafelnummerierung zwei, ohne genau darauf zu achten was es war. Am Ende des Wohnzimmers, nahe der Tür, konnte er eine schlanke Gestalt erkennen, gebettet im eigenen Blut, ihre Gliedmaßen waren verdreht und -

„Scheiße nochmal, Connor!“,entkam es ihm. „Was hab' ich dir zu Indizien und in den Mund stecken gesagt?!“

 

Der RK800 hatte die Anwesenheit seines menschlichen Partners noch nicht einmal bemerkt gehabt, bis die laute, verärgerte und angeekelte Stimme an sein Audiomodul drang.

Mit dem Zeige-und Mittelfinger war er in das matt schimmernde Blut getaucht und hatte sich die vom rot gezeichneten Fingerkuppen in den Mund gelegt, als die laute Stimme alle Anwesenden aufsehen ließen.

„Lieutenant. Wie erfreulich Sie zu sehen.“

„Aaaach halt's Maul, Connor!“

Brummend ließ er seinen Blick über den Tatort schweifen. „Was haben wir?“

„Mord. Das Opfer ist siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt. Die Todesursache ist auf den hohen Blutverlust zurück zu führen. Sieben Stiche in den Unterleib, drei in die Brust. Am Hals sind Würgemale. Ihr Blut deutet auf zuvor bereits erhöhten Sauerstoffmangel hin. Keine Zeichen eines Einbruchs.“,Connor fasste sich kurz und sparte sich die genauen medizinischen Daten über die Lokalisierung der Wunden. „Die Stichverletzungen sind systematisch zugefügt worden. Die Tatwaffe“,er deutete zur Seite, „weißt Fingerabdrücke auf. Zugeordnet zu einem Pete Sherman. Vorbestraft wegen Raub. Es lag eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen ihn vor. Ich denke“,er erhob sich, „es war ein Mord unter Menschen.“

„Was?“,Hank wischte sich mit dem Daumen über die Nase um nicht direkt zu zeigen wie beeindruckt er aufgrund des Informationsflusses war. „Und der Android?“

Der Rk800 schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich werde ihn suchen.“

„Toll.“,Hank breitete die Arme aus. „Finde ihn, Fall gelöst, wir gehen was trinken...“

„Lieutenant, ich benötige keine Flüssigkeiten.“

„Verdammt, das war Sarkasmus Connor!“

Scheinbar hatte CyberLife geschlampt und dem Androiden kein Sarkasusmodul eingebaut. Falls es so etwas überhaupt geben mochte. Ganz sicher war sich der Mann nicht und der Teufel sollte ihn holen.. aber eigentlich kümmerte es ihn auch nicht.

„Schau mich nicht so blöd an, such den verdammten Androiden!“

„Jawohl, Lieutenant.“

 

„Was?“,Hank warf einen Blick zu seinen Kollegen, kaum das der Android in den nächsten Raum verschwunden war.

Mit einem knappen Schulterzucken wandten sich die anderen beiden Beamten ab. Man wollte nicht darüber nachdenken wie man selbst agieren würde mit einem Stück Plastik als Partner, doch nach fast drei Wochen in dem er seinen ungewollten Partner ständig während der Arbeitszeit um sich herum gehabt hatte, hatte er sich an die Eigenarten gewöhnt.

Okay, gewöhnt nicht. Vielleicht hatte er sie akzeptiert.

Nein. Auch das nicht.

Er hatte es..hingenommen?

Hank konnte es nicht einmal genau definieren. Dieser verdammte Android hatte ihn ausgefragt über sein Leben, von Sportarten und Hunden geredet als würde er aus einem Lexikon zitieren und hatte es sogar gewagt in das Haus des Lieutenants einzudringen und ihn in der Badewanne kalt abzuduschen, nachdem Hank aufgrund des Alkoholkonsums ohnmächtig gewesen war.

 

Schweigend stieg er über die Leiche, wandte sich dann zu jener um und ging in die Hocke um das Opfer genauer zu betrachten.

Es war eine Schande um das hübsche Gesicht. Ein blauer Fleck zog sich an ihrer Stirn entlang, die langen, schwarzen Wimpern waren eindrucksvoll und der rote Lippenstift wetteiferte mit dem Blut um den Preis der schöneren Intensität.

Ihr schmaler Hals wies Druckstellen auf. Aufgrund der blassen Haut konnte man mehr als deutlich die Spuren sehen, selbst inmitten der Lichtverhältnisse. Schweigend ließ der erfahrende Ermittler seinen Blick tiefer wandern.

Angesichts der Blutlache konnte die junge Frau noch nicht lange tot sein. Die verdrehten Glieder weckten Erinnerungen an einen alten, längst vergessenen Fall, lange bevor er seinen Durchbruch in jener Branche gefeiert hatte und als Hilfspolizist zu einem Fall häuslicher Gewalt seinen damaligen Vorgesetzten begleitet hatte.

Der Anblick des verschmierten Lippenstiftes erinnerte ihn an jene Frau, welche damals zu Tode geprügelt worden war. Auch ihre Lippen hatten rot wie Blut geglänzt, man hatte Farbe und Lebenselixier kaum voneinander unterscheiden können. Hank erinnerte sich daran das der Dreckskerl seelenruhig mit den Beamten gesprochen und alles abgestritten hatte. Und obwohl jeder in der Nachbarschaft davon gemurmelt hatte das sein Temperament schon immer für Knochenbrüche innerhalb der Familie gesorgt hatte, hatte man nicht genug Beweise gehabt um ihn am Ende zu verurteilen. Soweit Hank wusste hatte der Scheißkerl neu geheiratet und sich irgendwann im Suff zu Tode gefahren.

Verdienterweise.

 

 

Hank presste die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er spürte das jemand an seine Seite trat. Mit einem Seufzen und rollenden Augen blickte er seitlich empor.

„Du schon wieder? Hab' ich dir nicht gesagt das-“

„Der Android ist abgeschaltet im Keller. Unter zwei Decken. Ich denke Ihre Kollegen waren noch nicht schnell genug gewesen um alles zu überprüfen, Lieutenant. Dem Modell, ein PL600, wurde die Haupt Thirium Ader zerrissen. Es gibt keine Waffe in der Nähe. Er hat sich also nicht selbst gerichtet. Das Blut ist für das menschliche Auge schon nicht mehr zu erkennen. Aber es hat mich in den Keller geführt. Ein.. schäbiger Ort um eine Existenz zu beenden. Lieutenant, ich denke Sie sollten eine Suchmeldung nach Pete Sherman ausgeben. Er hat etwas mit dem Mord an der Frau zu tun und hat den Androiden zerstört. Vermutlich weil er ein Zeuge oder störend gewesen wäre. Die Fingerabdrücke auf der Waffe und im Haus deuten darauf hin. Es gibt Spuren von ihm am Androiden und an der Hintertür. Vom Opfer ganz zu schweigen.“

„Connor..“,täuschte er sich oder klang es ein wenig mitleidig das der Android so sein Ende gefunden hatte?

„Damit sollte der Fall geschlossen sein. Wir sind hier unnötig, ein Mord unterhalb von Menschen ist nicht in meiner obersten Aufklärungspriorität. Und in Ihrer nun auch nicht mehr.“

 

Von wegen Mitleid.

Der Android war einfach nur ein verdammtes Arschloch.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

the nest - 1

 

_01\. Dezember 2038, 15:17:03_

 

"Wie nennt man eine Gruppe demonstrierender Veganer?"

"Wie bitte?"

Connor öffnete seine Augen, dass gelbe Blinken seiner LED färbte sich wieder blau, nachdem er einen Bericht abgeschickt hatte und somit CyberLife erlaubte gleichermaßen seinen Speicher und Systemprogramme auf Fehler zu überprüfen. Fragend blickte er dem Lieutenant entgegen, welcher mit einem Burger und einem Softdrink an seiner Seite stand.

„Veganer. Eine Gruppe demonstrierender Veganer. Du weißt was Veganer sind, oder?“,Hank hob eine Augenbraue und biss genüsslich in den Burger, während der Protest einiger aufgebrachter Menschen vor einem Schlachthof, der nur Androiden die Arbeit verrichten ließ, ungemütliche Züge annahm.

„Natürlich, Lieutenant. Wer vegan lebt, konsumiert keine tierischen Produkte. Je nach Auslegungsgrad trägt man ebenso wenig keine Bekleidung aus Leder, Pelz, Wolle oder Seide. Man schläft nicht auf Daunen und benutzt keine Produkte die an Tiere getestet wurden. Ebenso beteiligt man sich weder an einer Jagd noch an Anglerei und meidet Orte an denen Tiere ausgestellt, vorgeführt oder auf andere Tiere gehetzt werden.“

„Fuck, Connor“,Hank verzog das Gesicht, „ein einfaches _ja_ oder _nein_ hätte gereicht!“

„Verzeihung, Lieutenant.“

Brummend biss der bärtige Mann wieder in seinen Burger und beobachtete aus der Entfernung wie seine Kollegen die Demonstrierenden im Zaum halten wollten. Seitdem man vor einer Woche in den Medien verbreitet hatte das die Androiden angeblich die Tiere nicht nach der vorgeschriebenen Ethik und Gesetzeslage behandelte, waren etliche Gruppen von Androidengegner und Tierschützer aufgelaufen, ohne zu wissen was an dem Gerücht der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Wie nennt man Sie?“

„Was?“

„Wie nennt man Sie, Lieutenant, eine Gruppe von demonstrierenden Veganern?“

Connor hatte nur kurz die aufgebrachte Menge und deren Banner gemustert, ehe er seinem Partner die Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, welcher diese gar nicht wollte.

Kauend blickte der sich außerdienstlich befindliche Polizist dem Androiden entgegen, ehe er mit vollem Mund antwortete: „Einen Gemüseauflauf.“

Ein höflicher, aber fragender Blick legte sich auf Connors Gesicht.

„Wieso?“

Fassungslos starrte Hank dem freundlichen, leicht runden Gesicht entgegen, sichtlich sprachlos. „Auf Humor biste auch nicht programmiert, eh?“

„Ich verstehe die Komplexität des Humors. Es bedeutet das-“

„Jesus Christ! Connor!“

 

Manchmal war er kurz davor diesen Androiden einfach stehen zu lassen, doch dummerweise fand jener immer wieder seinen Weg zurück zum DPD oder auch wahlweise zum Wohnort des Detektivs. Wie ein verdammter Hund. Nur mit dem Unterschied das selbst Sumo verstand wenn man _aus_! sagte und nicht weiter etwas vom Boden leckte.

Hank rieb sich die Stirn. Die Nacht war kurz gewesen und die Erinnerung an den Fall von vor zwei Tagen saß ihm ebenso noch im Nacken.

Man hatte eine Fahndung herausgegeben und nicht unweit des Mordschauplatzes Sherman verhaftet und überführt gehabt aufgrund der Blutflecken des Opfers an seiner Bekleidung. Es war so absurd schnell und einfach gewesen und dennoch musste er zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Der Android hatte durchaus seinen Wert und in manchen Momenten wirkte jener eher wie ein unbeholfenes Kind, welches in einen erwachsenen Körper gesteckt wurde.

Wann immer er darüber nachdachte, drohte ihn eine Welle der Dunkelheit zu ertränken. Er wollte keinen Androiden als Partner. Er wollte überhaupt keine Androiden um sich herum haben – und auch keine Menschen – aber wenn man Wochenlang belagert wurde ohne das Beleidigungen oder Zurückweisungen sowie schlechte Laune halfen, begann man sich an die Nähe zu gewöhnen und ein wenig zu schätzen.

Und dennoch hatte sich Hank nicht gerade selten dabei erwischt wie er am Liebsten seine Kaffeetasse nach Connor geworfen hätte aufgrund seiner nervigen Fragen, doch irgendwann war er darauf eingegangen, vermischt mit Beleidigungen und Gegenfragen. Nichts hatte gefruchtet. Diese dumme Masc- … dieser dumme Kerl war bei ihm geblieben, selbst nach der Arbeit, wenn es Anzeichen dafür gab das der Lieutenant ein zweifelhaftes Spielerlebnis mit seiner Pistole nachgehen wollte.

 

„Ich verstehe nicht weshalb Sie ihre Freizeit hier verbringen, Lieutenant.“

Bisher hatte es sich ihm nicht erschlossen weshalb man sich das ungesunde Menü geholt hatte und hier her gegangen war.

„Sieh' hin.“,Hank biss in seinen Burger und deutete mit seinem Softdrink auf die Menge. In seinen Augen war es die beste Möglichkeit um jemanden zu zeigen wie Menschen selbst miteinander nicht umgehen konnten, geschweige denn mit denen, die sie angeblich schätzten oder schützen wollten.

Connor neigte leicht seinen Kopf und blickte aufmerksam drein. Zwei der Demonstranten brüllten den Beamten entgegen, ein Schwall von Schimpfwörtern erreichte das Audiomodul des Androiden. Schilder mit teils aggressiven Bildern und Kommentaren wurden vereinzelt in die Höhe gehalten, während ein Teil der Demonstranten ihre mitgebrachten Hunde an der Leine mit sich in die Menge zogen, ungeachtet der Masse, Enge und Lautstärke.

Der RK800 neigte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr.

„Ich verstehe nicht weshalb..“,setzte er erneut an, doch Hank begann mit vollem Mund zu sprechen.

„Aufpassen. Gleich.“

Connor zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte zu erspähen worauf sein Partner hinaus wollte, doch noch immer konnte er der lauten Menge nichts abgewinnen. Solch ein Protest brachte nichts, außer dass man die Beamten unnötig von anderen Fällen fern hielt und für Dinge beschuldigte, mit welchen sie nichts zu tun hatten. Und dennoch waren die Gesetzeshüter verpflichtet als Schutzwall zu agieren.

„Lieutenant?“

„Gleich.“

Hank nahm den roten Strohalm zwischen die Lippen und sog das klebrige Getränk ein. Mit dem Sicherheitsabstand zur Demonstration hatte es für ihn eine gewisse Fernsehmentalität angenommen. Nur das dieses Programm einem half den eigenen IQ zu senken anstatt zu erhöhen. Wobei... nein, eigentlich war selbst jede Nachrichtensendung schon ein Niveau senkendes Mittel. Sein Blick glitt interessiert zwischen einer kleinen Gruppe von Transparenzträgern und drei Beamten hin und her. Gleich einem Tischtennisspiel verfolgte er das Geschehen indem er hin und her blickte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht was seinen Kollegen entgegen gebrüllt wurde, jene Schicht war nicht unbedingt hoch in seiner Gunst und noch weniger der Kerl an der Spitze. Doch er selbst hatte genügend Beobachtungsgabe und Menschenkenntnis um ungefähr zu wissen was geschehen würde, weshalb er erwartungsvoll seinem Partner angewiesen hatte genauer hin zu sehen. Im Gegensatz zu Connor, welcher angefangen hatte _alle_ Gesichter einem Scan zu unterziehen, hatte Hank nur Augen für jenen Beamten der nun versuchte das ganze Spektakel aufzulösen.

„Los jetzt Leute. Sam? Ich brauch' dich bei einem Fall.“

„Reed, ich kann nicht weg solange diese Idioten hier demonstrieren!“

„Dann lös' den scheiß auf, verdammt nochmal, ich brauche dich auf dem Revier und-“

Hank lachte auf als einer der Demonstranten seinen Getränkebecher warf und Gavin am Kopf traf. Es war immer das gleiche Spiel. Am Ende flog immer etwas durch die Luft. Amüsiert blickte er zur Seite um zu sehen ob die nun verklebte Lederjacke des unliebsamen Menschen ebenso Anklang bei seinem Partner fand wie bei ihm selbst.

„Es handelt sich hier um zweihundert siebenunddreißig Demonstranten, siebenundsechzig Prozent weiblich, achtzehn Hunde und fünfzehn Polizeibekannte Individuen.“

 

Gut.

Sie hatten eben andere Prioritäten.

Connor blinzelte. Die LED an seiner rechten Schläfe blinkte im wilden Gelb als er sich so stellte das Hank seinen Blick auf Gavin verlor: Dieser war seinerseits kurz davor zu vergessen das er sich als Beamter einigermaßen benehmen musste, trotz des Schokoladenshakes im Gesicht und auf der Jacke.

„Du stehst mir in der Sonne!“ Verdammt, der Android hatte weder Sinn für Humor noch ein Auge für das Spektakel gehabt und nun machte das wilde Geblinke einen regelrecht krank. Die übermäßige Mimik des Blinzelns machte es nicht besser. „Was'n? Biste heiß gelaufen?“

„Es ging soeben ein Bericht über einen mutmaßlichen Abweichler ein. Nur ein paar Blocks entfernt. Wir sollten nachsehen.“

Die LED färbte sich wieder blau und auch das Blinzeln beruhigte sich wieder. Hank hingegen biss in die Reste seines Burgers.

„Du kannst mich mal. Bin außer Dienst.“

„Essen Sie in Ruhe auf. Ich warte im Auto, wenn Sie mich brauchen.“

Die Aussage erfolgte so diplomatisch wie möglich. Connor nickte seinem Partner zu und wandte sich ab.

Dahin war also die freie Zeit und auch wenn der verdammte Kerl keinen Humor verstand, wusste er wenigstens wie man sich benahm. Mit einem Brummen trank Hank noch einen Schluck, ehe er die Reste vom Essen und den Drink in den Mülleimer warf.

 

_01\. Dezember 2038, 15:33:56_

 

 

**_ <?cls _ **

**_ <! - - [if lt ha ia] - - > _ **

**_ </send report> _ **

**_ </charge coordinates> _ **

**_ </send coordinates> _ **

**_ </start stability test> _ **

**_ </send stability test> _ **

**_ > _ **

 

„Connor.“

„Lieutenant?“

„Du kannst also einfach so Berichte empfangen?“  
„Korrekt.“

„Und das du dabei bescheuert im Aufzug stehen bleibst gehört dazu?“

„Nein. Ich habe lediglich während der Wartezeit einen Bericht abgeschickt und den Standort vermerkt, falls wir schnell Verstärkung benötigen. Ich habe nichts weiteres empfangen.“

„Ahja..“

Etwas zweifelnd ließ Hank die Hände in die Jackentaschen gleiten. „Und worauf wartest du?“

„Wie bitte?“  
„Worauf du wartest! Brauchste 'ne extra Einladung um aus dem Fahrstuhl zu kommen oder ist deine Batterie leer?“

„Ich habe eine Laufzeit von...“  
„Fuck, Connor! Verschon' mich mit deinem Gelaber!“

Es war in manchen Dingen einfach unleugbar das er eine Maschine an die Seite gestellt bekommen hatte. Von wegen angepasstes Sozialmodul und integrierbar. CyberLife hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt. Hank rollte mit den Augen und schritt den verdreckten Flur entlang. „Also. Was haben wir? Wissen wir irgendwas über diesen Kerl?“ Mit einem leisen Fluch machte er einen Schritt über loses Gefieder und ein Meer aus Vogelkot.

„Nicht viel, Lieutenant. Ein Nachbar hat berichtet das er seltsame Geräusche in diesem Stockwerk gehört hat. Auf der Ebene sind kaum Zimmer vermietet. Es wurde gemeldet das ein Mann in einer unbewohnte Wohnung verschwunden ist, letzte Tür im Nordgang. Er soll versucht haben eine LED zu verstecken.“

„Was für ein scheiß hässlicher Boden...“

„Lieutenant?“  
„Was?

„Sie sehen verärgert aus.“

„Ha. Warum wohl? Wenn man jetzt schon jedes _seltsame Geräusch_   untersuchen soll, brauchen wir echt mehr Cops. Stehen ja jetzt schon bei dämlichen Protesten rum. Sind doch keine Streifenpolizisten.“ Oder Wachandroiden. Vermutlich hatte man bei der Demonstration den Schaden in Grenzen halten wollen und auf das Plastik verzichtet. Mit einem Schnauben lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, einen halben Schritt vom zu durchsuchenden Apartment entfernt. „Hey.. hast du wirklich im Aufzug einen Bericht abgeschickt? Nur durch's Schließen der Augen?“

„Korrekt.“

„Scheiße.. das ist echt praktisch. Bräuchte dann nicht mal ins Drecksbüro.“

Noch während Hank sprach warf Connor einen Blick zu Boden um einen Scan über die Federn laufen zu lassen.

 

_Columba Livia: Felsentaube._

_Aus verschiedenen Teilen zusammengesetzt._

 

„Ist das eklig..“,Hank hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Federhaufen geworfen. Angesichts der Tatsache das der Android sich aber noch daneben hocken musste, sah er sich gezwungen dies zu kommentieren. „Wehe du nimmst den Scheiß da in den Mund!“

„Ich denke eine Analyse wird nicht notwendig sein.“

„Das ist abartig, Connor. Absolut abartig.“

„Ich werde Sie vorwarnen wenn ich eine Probe nehme und Sie zugegen sind.“  
„Na wie freundlich...“

Connor erhob sich wieder, trat an die Tür und klopfte.

„Wenigstens sind die Türen vernagelt. Keine Lust jede einzelne zu stürmen.“,Hank blickte abschätzend zu seinem vermeintlichen Partner und wie dieser höflich anklopfte. So etwas bescheuertes hatte er lange nicht gesehen. Es erfolgte ein knapper, fragender Blick vom Android, weshalb Hank die Schultern zuckte und fälschlicherweise Connor damit zu verstehen gab, dass es wohl nicht ausreichend war.

Erneut folgte ein Klopfen. Lauter. Energischer.

„Ist jemand da?“

Der erfahrende Polizist war kurz davor zu lachen als Connor noch immer höflich blieb. „Hier ist das DPD!“  
„Genau. Jetzt macht man dir noch eher auf. Vor allem als Abweichler. Du bi-“,setzte er an, doch ein Knall war hinter der Tür zu hören.

„Verdammt!“,der Bärtige stieß sich von der Wand ab und zog seine Pistole. „Du bleibst verdammt nochmal hinter mir!“  
„Verstanden, Lieutenant!“

Der RK800 wich zurück während der Lieutenant die Tür eintrat und die leere, verdreckte Wohnung stürmte.

Ein unangenehmer Geruch lag in der Luft. Schwere Staubpartikel schwebten umher und nur ein schwaches Licht erhellte die kleine Dreizimmerwohnung.

Ein reges Treiben von wilden Tauben bestimmte die Geräuschkulisse. „Hier ist niemand!“

Hank war ohne zu zögern in den größten Raum gestürmt, doch mehr als auf eine Meute von Vögeln war er nicht gestoßen.

 **„** Verdammt...keiner da. Waren wohl die Viecher!“,mürrisch wich er den Tauben aus. „Geflügelte Ratten! Verdammt stinkt das hier! Connor?“  
„Ich bin hier, Lieutnant?“  
„Wo ist hier?“  
„Im kleinem Zimmer.“

„Wo?“

Connor trat in den Flur und blickte in den Hauptraum. „Hier. Sie sind vor gestürmt. Ich habe nur überprüft ob sich jemand hier im Raum aufhält.“

Hank ließ die Waffe sinken und fuhr sich über den Bart, ehe er den Raum musterte. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr wie sein Partner endlich zu ihm stieß und sich akribisch überall umsah.

„Der Kühlschrank ist leer. Es liegt eine Packung Vogelfutter auf dem Tresen. Und eine Jacke hier auf der Kommode. Es sind Initialen eingestickt.“  
„Super. Das machen Mütter für Erstklässler. Bringen wir die Jacke in die nächste Grundschule und finden den Täter der hier einen Vogelzoo hält.“,noch während er sprach bemerkte er das er sich die Mühe eines Witzes sparen konnte, weshalb er die Hand hob. „Sei bloß still, Connor.“

Er musste nicht einmal aufblicken um zu wissen das der Android wieder nur nicken oder den Kopf leicht schief legen würde. Wie ein Hund. Sumo hatte die gleiche Angewohnheit wenn er neugierig oder irritiert war.

Hank stampfte über den verdreckten Boden. „Den Gestank hält kein Mensch aus.“ Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden, an die Wände, zum Poster und letztendlich zu einem kleinem Regal. „Na sowas...Bücher. Echte Bücher. Hab' gedacht ich bin der Einzige in Detroit der sowas noch hat. Diese verdammten E-Books haben kein Geruch. Die Seiten vergilben nicht. Haben keinen Knick. Aber wem sag' ich das? Hast wohl keine Ahnung wovon ich rede.“

 

„Er hat sie entfernt.“

Hank hatte gerade die Einbände gemustert – allesamt Werke über Vogelkunde – als Connor an seine Seite trat und seine Erkenntnisse mit ihm teilte, ohne auf den vorigen Monolog einzugehen. Im Gegensatz zum Polizisten hatte er alle Spuren gesichtet und sich nicht vom Dreck und Getier ablenken lassen.

„Der Abweichler hat seine LED entfernt. Sie liegt am Waschbeckenrand. Blaues Blut klebt an der Fliese. Es handelt sich bei dem Abweichler um - “

„Sag mir nicht du hast wieder das Zeug in den Mund genommen!“

„- das Modell WB200. Seriennummer 847 004 961. Vermisst gemeldet am 11.10.2036“

„Vor zwei Jahren? Willst du mich verarschen?“

„Meine Daten sind korrekt. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern.“  
„Es gab also schon Abweichler vor zwei verdammten Jahren?!“

„Dies ist mir auch neu. Ich werde es CyberLife weiterleiten. Offiziell ist der Android nur von der zugeteilten Farm verschwunden. Man wusste nichts genaueres.“

Hank seufzte.

„Okay. Was noch?“

Connor wandte sich leicht zur Seite und deutete zum Badezimmer. „Es wurde rA9 an die Wand geschrieben. Und zwar 2471 Mal. Das gleiche Motiv hat der Androide von Ortiz' im Badezimmer hinterlassen. Ich verstehe nicht weshalb sie so versessen darauf sind.“

„Könnte es ein Code sein?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Hank runzelte die Stirn. Täuschte es oder klang der Android verärgert? „Bei einem Menschen würd' ich ja sagen so ein zwanghaftes Schreiben weißt auf eine dicke Macke hin.“

 

Der bärtige Mann wandte sich ab und näherte sich der Wand mit dem schäbigen Poster der bekannten Farm innerhalb Detroits, während Connor versuchte das Geschehen zu rekonstruieren. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das der Android noch hier ist beträgt neunzig Prozent. Dafür spricht der Knall den wir gehört haben. Vermutlich stammte er von diesem Käfig. Ich denke..“,die braunen Augen des Androiden blickten hinauf zur Decke, während Hank das Poster betrachtete, dann aber aufschrie als etwas von der Decke stürzte.

Das Meer aus Tauben stob augenblicklich auseinander, sodass man nur mit Mühe erkennen konnte was vor sich ging.

Ein Schwall von Flüchen entkam dem Polizisten als er eine schnelle Bewegung Richtung Tür bemerkte, obwohl Connor sich schützend vor ihn geschoben hatte und somit die Sicht ebenso behinderte wie das wilde Vogeltreiben.

„Hinterher! Mach schon!“,brüllte er.

„Verstanden, Lieutenant!“

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

The Nest – 2 

 

"Verdammte Scheiße, schnapp' ihn dir!"

Hanks Stimme drang laut und befehlend an das Audiomodul des RK800 Modells. In binnen weniger Millisekunden wurde der Befehl verarbeitet, Prioritäten abgeglichen und zeitgleich ein Speicherprotokoll angelegt.

Mit einem Satz stürmte Connor dem Abweichler hinterher.

Fluchende Laute hinter ihm zollten davon wie schnell sich Hank von seinem Schreck erholt hatte, sodass es dem Androiden deutlich leichter fiel seinem Missionsziel nachzujagen.

Connor stürmte aus der Tür, rutschte aufgrund des verdreckten Flurbodens in die Mitte des Ganges und erfasste sein Ziel.

Im schnellen Sprint rannte eine Gestalt in dunkler Kleidung den Korridor entlang, packte nach einem alten Metallregal und riss dieses um.

"Halt!",der RK800 setzte dem Abweichler sofort nach, sprang mühelos über das Hindernis und warf sich mit der Schulter gegen die zufallende Exit-Tür, welche als Fluchtweg gedient hatte.

 

Die kalte Dezemberluft schlug ihm entgegen, kaum dass die Tür krachend gegen die Hauswand donnerte und den Blick über die hiesigen Dächer Detroits preisgab.

Unnötigerweise überprüfte sein System die Wetterlage, um potentiell den künstlichen Körper vor Temperaturschäden zu schützen, doch war die Außentemperatur auf einem ertragbaren Niveau.

 

 

_Fange den Abweichler!_

 

Der Befehl blitzte immer wieder vor seinen Augen auf, eindringlich und kompromisslos.

Im scharfen Tempo setzte er dem Abweichler nach, sprang ohne zu zögern von der kleinen Erhöhung des Fluchtweges und erreichte schließlich den Rand des Daches.

Hinter ihm öffnete sich erneut die Tür des Gebäudes, doch ohne darauf zu reagieren war er mit einem Satz über den Dachrand gesprungen und landete mit einem durchaus gekonnten Abrollen auf dem nächsten Gebäude.

Doch leider war sein potentielles Ziel ebenso effektiv gelandet, sodass es keine Verringerung der Distanz gab.

Ein Ruf erklang und nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass es sich um seinen menschlichen Partner handelte.

 

_Fange den Abweichler!_

 

Zugunsten der Meldung wurde die Analyse der entfernten Worte abgebrochen.

 

 

_< sent c1.2 to cyberlife_

 

 

Ohne es verhindern zu können wurde CyberLife augenblicklich ein Bericht übersandt und in regelmäßigen Abständen geupdated, um das Verhalten und die Effizienz des Modells später korrekt auswerten zu können und um alle Fehler des Prototyps zu tilgen.

Wieder folgte ein Satz auf ein anderes Dach, die braunen Augen Connors fixierten gnadenlos den Rücken seines Ziels, welches viel zu schnell und agil war, um es auf herkömmlichen Weg zu fangen. Der flüchtige Android kannte die Gegend. Er wusste wie er zu laufen hatte. Dieser Vorteil war unabstreitbar. Connor musste ihm den Weg abschneiden und anderweitig Zeit einsparen.

Mit einem Satz sprang er auf das nächste Vordach. Ein Meer von Tauben stob auseinander als sein Zielobjekt eine scharfe Kurve beschrieb und sich mit einem seitlichen Hechtsprung durch das Feld der hiesigen UFD Plantage bewegte. Ein gelber Mähdrescher versperrte dem RK800 Modell kurzzeitig das Blickfeld , ehe er erneut freie Sicht erhielt.

 

_Berechnung des Verfolgungsweges läuft.._

_.. __

_.... .. __

_< links: einfach aber langsam_

_< rechts: schnell aber riskant_

 

Sein Lauf führte ihn zu der deutlich riskanteren Variante der Verfolgung, ein Sprung auf die Versorgungskisten, ein Hinaufziehen der Mauer, jeder noch so kleine Fehler würde kostbare Zeit vergeuden, doch dazu kam es nicht.

Geschickt und schnell brachte er das Hindernis hinter sich und steuerte ohne zu zögern erneut den schnelleren, aber laut Berechnungen waghalsigeren Weg an.

 

_Versagen ist keine Option, Connor._

 

Er vermochte nicht zu sagen aus welchem Prozess die leise Stimme drang, doch glaubte er für einen kurzen Moment den Zen-Garten vor sich aufblitzen zu sehen, ehe der wolkenverhangene Himmel und die Dächer Detroits wieder seinen Blick säumten.

Mit einem Spurt ging es über einen Wagen mit Heuballen, auf ein weiteres Dach und -

 

_Zeitverlust wird berechnet._

 

Aufgrund der nassen Oberfläche vor dem Gewächshaus rutschte der Android weiter als es beim Absprung berechnet worden war. Jene 3 % der möglichen Abweichung schlugen zu und kosteten ihn wenige Millisekunden, welche am Ende jedoch ein Versagen bedeuten würden.

"Stehen bleiben!"

Seine Stimme preschte laut durch das Gewächshaus, doch hätte er genauso gut schweigen können. Mehr als niedergerissene Blumentöpfe gab es nicht zur Antwort. Zumindest _noch nicht._

Connor hechtete durch das Gewächshaus, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die angrenzenden, lila schimmernden Felder und erklomm weitaus schneller als gedacht eine Leiter, um auf den Übergang zu kommen, der zwei Dachfelder der UFD Plantagen verband.

Der Lärm eines unter ihnen vorbei rauschenden Zuges drang an sein Audiomodul.

 

_Abstand zu Gleisen wird berechnet, angestrebter Fluchtweg wird ermittelt_

_... __

_.... ... __

 

Die LED des Prototyps blinkte und wechselte kurzzeitig auf gelb, als er die Verbindung zum Diensthandy seines Partners aufbaute. Es dauerte 19 Sekunden, ehe er ein _was zum Teufel?!_ von Hank hören konnte.

 

"Lieutenant Anderson, ich verfolge den gesuchten Androiden."

"Klasse, danke für das Update! Dachte, du bist mit Alexa 3.0 unterwegs!", der Ärger in der Stimme des Mannes war deutlich zu hören, jedoch nicht greifbar für den Androiden, welcher noch immer rennend seinem Ziel nachsetzte und zufrieden feststellte, dass die Flucht nicht nach links über die Schienen ging. Sein Programm hatte mit fast 99,89 % errechnet, dass der Fluchtweg nichts anderes war, als der Versuch den RK800 mit einem Trick abzuschütteln... Sie liefen zwar großflächig, doch stets im Kreis und vermutlich würde es irgendwo einen Schacht oder kleinen Bereich geben, durch welchen das andere Modell verschwinden wollte.

"Lieutenant, ich benötige Ihre Hilfe, positionieren Sie sich am Maisfeld bei den Koordinaten-"

"Koordinaten?! Willste mich verarschen?"

"Stellen Sie sich einfach an das Dach mit dem Maisfeld, flankiert von den Gewächshäusern, es ist das zweite Dach von Ihnen aus!"

"Woher willste denn wissen, dass ich noch im scheiß Gebäude und nicht hinterher gerannt bin?!"

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und Hank nahm sein Handy vom Ohr, starrte auf das Display und rümpfte die Nase. War die Verbindung etwa unterbrochen worden? Doch noch ehe er das Wort erheben konnte, konnte er ein verblüfftes _Sie sind uns gefolgt?_ hören. Hank, welcher schnaufend lediglich durch den Exitausgang gerannt war, hatte das Dach noch nicht einmal verlassen gehabt.

"Fuck! Natürlich nicht! Scheiße, ich geh' zu dem Dach, lass den Kerl nicht entkommen!"

"Das habe ich nicht vor."

 

Für einen kurzen Moment war die Stimme des Androiden leiser und dunkler geworden, sodass Hank leicht die Augen verengte. Die Stimmfarbe erinnerte ihn an einen Menschen, welcher unter Stress stand und bereit war jegliche Pfade und Handlungsweisen zu nutzen, um erfolgreich zu sein. Verdammte Scheiße. Sie brauchten diesen Tauben fütternden Androiden in einem Stück, zumindest so, dass man ihn befragen und zurück bringen konnte. Verdammt, in diesem Moment war er froh, dass diese Plastiktoaster auf zwei Beinen keine Waffen tragen durften. Ein Schuss hätte gereicht und die Festplatte wäre sicherlich hinüber gewesen. Oder wie hießen diese dummen Teile, die ihn noch vor zwanzig Jahren genervt hatten mit ihren dussligen Updates und Richtlinien? OneDrive, Clouds... all diesen Scheiß, für den er sich nie interessiert hatte.

Hank schnaufte, als er Anlauf nahm und auf das angewiesene Dach zu seiner rechten sprang, welches so dicht war, dass man zwischen den Gebäuden nicht einmal eine dünne Gasse für Mülltonnen hatte.

"Ich werd' zu alt für den Scheiß... Verdammte Androiden, Jeffrey, für den scheiß Fall schuldest du mir mindestens ein verdammtes Bier..."

Der Mann orientierte sich und machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Maisfeld vor sich. Das dumme Gestrüpp war selbst für ihn hoch gewachsen und verdammt noch einmal nervig genug, dass er nach wenigen Schritten wieder kehrt machte und am Dachrand entlang eilte. Und jetzt?

Verdammter, alles anleckender Connor und seine drecks Koordinaten! Hank runzelte die Stirn und versuchte Bewegungen im Feld zu erkennen oder das Rascheln zu hören, doch es verging fast eine halbe Minute in der er, gefühlter Maßen, einfach nur dumm herum stand und wartete, ehe er eine Regung im Feld ausmachen konnte.

"Na komm' schon, Bursche, schluss mit lustig!", Hank stürmte vor, kaum dass eine Gestalt in dunkler Kleidung und mit einem Cappi auf dem Kopf aus dem Feld stürmte. "DPD! Sofort stehen bleiben!" Seine Hand packte nach der Schulter des Androiden, welcher seinen Lauf nicht einmal abbremste sondern gegen Hank knallte, woraufhin dieser mit einem erstickten Ausruf den Halt verlor und mit dem Absatz gegen die Dachkante schlug.

Mit hoch gerissenen Armen versuchte er die Balance wieder zu erlangen.

"... _Leid_...", erklang es leise an seinem Ohr und nur unwirklich hatte er wahrgenommen, dass der Android ihn nachdrücklich zur Seite stieß und sich scheinbar auch noch dafür _entschuldigte_. Dem Furby auf zwei Beinen war eindeutig eine Sicherung durchgebrannt.

"Oh Fuck!"

Seine Hände schafften es gerade noch nach der feuchten, steinigen Fassade zu packen, welche den Vorsprung des Daches ausmachte.

Er war zu alt für den Scheiß, eindeutig.

Zu alt und zu schwer.

Und zu nüchtern.

 

 

_< Verfolgungszeit, 3 min 49 sek_

_< Aufholerfolg_

_< Rückkehr zum Ausgangspunkt in t – 38 sek_

 

 

Connor schlitterte durch das Maisfeld und durchbrach jenes gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen wie Hank vom Dach stürzte, sich aber noch mit den Händen und einem Teil des Oberkörpers am Vorsprung halten konnte. Der RK800 fixierte das Szenario. Innerhalb weniger Millisekunden wertete sein analytisches Programm das Geschehen aus.

 

 

_< sent c1.2 to cyberlife_

_< Fange den Abweichler_

_< Nicht versagen_

_< Zugriffsquote: 98,99 %_

 

Nein, mehr als diese Zuversicht brauchte er nicht. Ganz automatisch neigte er seinen Oberkörper bereits nach Links um seinem Ziel endlich den Weg abzuschneiden, ein Satz würde ausreichen und er würde jenen zu Boden reißen können. Auch dies war von seinem Programm so hoch als erfolgreich berechnet worden, dass es außer Frage stand wie er zu reagieren hatte. Nur am Rande bemerkte er ein zweites Fenster innerhalb seiner Optikeinheit.

 

 

_< Anderson, Hank_

_< Überlebenschance 89,3 %_

_< 10,7 % Sturzgefahr, tödlich_

 

 

 


End file.
